iSpeak Now
by karlianne13xx
Summary: "I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging on on a white veil occasion. But you, are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl." Seddie songfic for Speak Now by Taylor Swift. :


**Heeeeeeeeeeeeey everyone.  
Hehe (looks around nervously)  
Sooo, I haven't updated any stories lately  
I just got transferred to a new school, with more challenging work, so I ALWAYS have homework.  
ALWAYS  
Which makes it IMPOSIBBLE to write, but I managed to write this little songfic to Speak Now by Taylor Swift. :]**

**Also, I have pretty much lost all interest in all of my other stories. Sorry. :(**

* * *

iSpeak Now

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

"Sam, are you sure you want to do this? She already hates you enough," Melanie asked me for the tenth time. She was sitting in her car, talking to me through the window. She had driven me to their wedding, because I didn't have the courage to myself.

"Yeah, Mel. I'm sure," I told my sister again. She gave me a reassuring smile and said she had to go, for me to call her if I wanted her to pick me up. She wouldn't have to, though, if my plan worked out. I watched her as she drove away, suddenly terrified. I turned around and watched as people filed into the Church, all dressed up. I, myself, was wearing a dress. Something even _I _couldn't believe.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the church, blending in with the crowd of people. I shouldn't be doing this, I _really _shouldn't be doing this.  
Well, sure I shouldn't be here, but neither should he. He doesn't love her. I know, he knows it, for God's sake, even _Spencer _knows it!  
_  
I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

As I walk in, I quickly move so I am standing near the wall, trying to blend in. I look around the room, and I can see all my high school friends. Gibby has his arm around that Tasha girl that he was dating, a wedding ring on both their fingers. He had a tux jacket on, undone, without a shirt on underneath. I smiled, knowing some things would never change. They were talking to Griffin, who was wearing a tie with Pee-Wee babies on it. I rolled my eyes. Freddie's AV club friends were there, talking amongst themselves. There were a few girls from school, obviously there to see _her_.

Her dad was there, wearing his uniform. Spencer, too, wearing a tux with a pastel blue shirt underneath it. He was obviously uncomfortable. Last time I saw him at a wedding, the bride was confessing his love to him, even though she was marrying someone else. The Dorfman's were there, and the rest of Carly's family, all of them wearing pastels.

I could faintly hear shouting coming from a room behind the wall I was standing next to. I pressed my ear against it and heard her yelling, most likely at her bridesmaid or something. I rolled my eyes, wondering what had happened to her over the years. She had become such a bitch.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

I hear the yelling from the room get louder, and clearly hear the name 'Missy' mentioned. Oh, so she went back to being _her_ friend. Well, it makes sense. They are both bitches.

I see him take his spot at the front of the Church, in front of the alter. I smile when I see him. He's a lot stronger than he was before he went off to University, before he left me.

Freddie and I started dating near the end of our sophomore year of high school, both of us finally telling each other how we felt live on iCarly, when one of the fans suggested we play Truth or Dare connected to a lie detector. We dated until the end of senior year. We were going to different University's. He was going into business and I was going to chef school. We kind of lost contact after that, me assuming we would get back together after University. I mean, during high school we had talked about our future, about how we _were _going to get back together after we were done school. But that never happened. So here I was, at his wedding, planning on ruining it.

As I stand near the back, I close my eyes and imagine this whole wedding differently; how I would want it. I feel someone come and stand next to me. "You came?" A male voice asked, surprised. I opened my eyes and looked to my left, seeing Spencer there. I just nodded and looked back towards the front, my eyes on Freddie. "I thought..."

"Freddie sent me an invitation, so I showed up. I don't give a flying fuck what Carly wanted, he was my best friend, too. I am allowed to come here if I was invited, which I was." I told him, still looking at Freddie.

"I'm happy you're here, Sam," he told me, "But, I'm just wondering what your intentions are."

"Can't a girl go to her best friend's wedding?" I asked quietly, trying to move on from the subject.

"Not when said girl was in love with said best friend in high school, and had every intention of marrying him." Spencer told me, knowing exactly why I was here. I sighed and continued to look at the front. I heard Spencer leave, but still stared at Freddie.

_Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

Everyone took their seats, and the Church became quiet as the organ started to play a song that sounds more fit for a funeral than a wedding, but then again, this was like a funeral for me. The groomsmen and bridesmaids begin to walk down the aisle, arm in arm, and soon it would be Carly's turn. I move few seats over, moving closer to the wall and near the curtains. She'd freak if she saw me.

A few days after my 26th birthday, I got the wedding invitation in the mail. On the back, Freddie had written a message to me, asking me to 'please come, it'd be great if you and Carly got over the fight you had.' The fight he was talking about being about Freddie, of course. A few months after I started dating him in high school, she told me to dump him. She apparently started to like him, and also apparently got 'first dibs' because he liked her first. I told her she was crazy for thinking I would dump him just so she could date him, and she gave me an option; my friendship with her or my relationship with Freddie. I, of course, chose Freddie, ending my friendship with Carly, and she hated me after that.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now_  
_  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now  
_  
I watch as Carly takes her time walking down the aisle. I rolled my eyes. This irked me. I then look at Freddie, seeing him smiling at her. I look into his eyes and know he doesn't love her, that he wishes she was someone else, someone like me. She was too girly for him, too... too _perfect_. He told me that's why he loved me, because I was perfectly imperfect, that he liked that I wasn't afraid to be myself around him. I could eat large amounts of food in front of him without getting embarrassed, like she would. I could stand up for myself without feeling guilty like she would. He _liked _those things about me. But now he was here, and he didn't want to be. I could tell.  
_  
I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_  
_  
_ I sit and watch, in agony, as the Priest reads from his book. They exchange vows, and the Priest says, "If anyone has any objections to these two getting married, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

This was my last chance, so I stood up quickly, my head swirling. My hands were trembling as every eye in the room turned to me, my eyes focusing on Freddie and Freddie alone. I raised my hand and announced, "I object."

I see Freddie's mom turn and look at me, horrified. She hated me when Freddie and I were dating. I got a few more horrified looks, most of them from people I didn't know. Missy looked a mix between surprised and pissed off, Carly was just pissed and Freddie stared at me, wide eyed. I took a deep breath and said what I had practiced at home a million times.

"_Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now,_" I announced, the courage I had earlier coming back with each word I said. I watched as Freddie stared at me for a moment, before looking at Carly and the Priest. He slowly removed his hands from Carly's and mumbled a sorry to her and the Priest. He quickly walked down the aisle and towards me, where I was now standing in the middle of the aisle. He grinned at me as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the Church. When we got outside, he wrapped his arms around me in a bone crushing hug.

"God, I missed you, Puckett," I heard him murmur into my hair. My face was pressed against his shoulder and I inhaled. _Yes_, he still used the same cologne. The smell drove me crazy.

"I still love you, Benson," I told him quietly. I heard him chuckle softly.

"Really? I thought you just crashed my wedding 'cause you had nothing better to do," he teased. I pulled away from him and stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled at me and pulled me in for another hug. "I love you, too. Thank you for stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life," He then leaned down and gave me a the best, most loving kiss I had ever received.

_And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'_

* * *

**So what'd'ya think? :]  
Review please! **


End file.
